


Manhunt

by Gabriela_di_Fiorenza



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Czech, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mashup, Milujeme italštinu, Od všeho trochu, Sorry Not Sorry, Sériový vrazi
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza/pseuds/Gabriela_di_Fiorenza
Summary: Moje první fanfiction o dobrém doktoru Lecterovi. Vytvořila jsem mash-up inspirovaný jak seriálem, tak knihami.Abigail Hobbs zemřela a to změnilo Willa Grahama navždy. Zanechal práce u FBI a začal žít jako vlk samotář. Pak se ale oběvil vrah, který bez Willa nemůže být dopaden. Will by celou situaci nezvládl bez svého starého přítele, doktora Hannibala Lectera.





	Manhunt

„V abnormální situaci je abnormální reakce právě normálním chováním."  
\- Viktor Frankl 

I. Celebrazione /oslava/

„Občas jen tak sedím v temnotě. Vlastně, poslední dobou je to víc než občas. Každý večer se uchýlím do obývacího pokoje ke krbu, ve kterém ale nehoří žádný oheň, a čekám, až padne tma. Cítím, jak mě obklopuje. Prostupuje mou kůží, mým póry, proniká dovnitř mýma očima a ušima, stává se částí mě. A já se stávám jí,“ přečetl Bryan nahlas a podíval se na Alanu. Tmavovláska sedící v křesle naproti němu pokrčila rameny. V očích měla to samé, co Bryan. Zmatek. Bezmoc.   
„Pro nikoho není žádným tajemstvím, že je na tom Will pořád špatně,“ řekla Alana. „Kvůli tomu, co se stalo s Abigail a Hobbsem se není čemu divit, ale myslela jsem, že se to zlepšuje.“  
„Já taky, ale zřejmě jsme se spletli. Kde jsi to vůbec našla?“  
„U něj doma. Bylo to zapadené mezi gaučem a zdí,“ řekla Alana. Když Bryan zvedl obočí, povzdechla si. „Šla jsem ho navštívit, ale když jsem klepala na dveře, nikdo neotvíral. Nechtělo se mi vracet jen tak, protože jsem s ním potřebovala vyřídit nějaké důležité záležitosti, takže jsem použila svůj klíč. Řekla jsem si, že tam na něj počkám,“ pokračovala Alana. „Přiběhl za mnou Winston, sedla jsem si s ním na gauč, jenže pak ten pes bláznivá chtěl na stůl a shodil misku s popcornem. Deník jsem našla, když jsem uklízela ten nepořádek. Můžeme už ukončit ten výslech?! Co se na mě tak díváš? To ani nemůžu nic chtít po svým ex po dvou letech, co jsme byli spolu?“ Alana poslední větu vyprskla. Nelíbil se jí výraz v přítelově tváři. Připadalo jí, že ji jeho medové oči soudí.  
„Ne, to je v naprostém pořádku. Ať jste vyřizovali cokoli, je to v pořádku a nic mi do toho není,“ ohradil se Bryan.  
„To si myslím.“  
„Nevyjížděj na mě. Jsme tu kvůli Willovi.“  
„Chci, abys věděl, že spolu nic nemáme. Nechci mu ublížit víc než ...“  
„Já vím. Nikdo mu nechce ublížit,“ řekl Bryan konejšivě. „Je to náš přítel a chceme pro něj to nejlepší. Musíme ho vytáhnout z toho, co ho žere. Řekni mi, co ten chlap dělá, kromě toho, že se stará o psi a rybaří? Musí se něčemu začít věnovat.“  
„Myslíš, že by se měl vrátit zpátky do práce? Po celé té věci s Hobbsem?“ zapochybovala Alana.  
„Možná by mohl znova začít učit. Ale víš co? Pro začátek mám ještě jeden lepší nápad.“

Venku pršelo. Zase. A Will zase neměl deštník a po cestě z auta do domu ho kšiltovka nezachránila. Ta průtrž mračen se strhla, když byl na půli cesty z Quantica do Wolf Trap a nevypadalo to, že by mělo kdy přestat.  
Rychle vyšel schody na verandu a vyhrabal z kapsy klíč. Matně ho napadlo, že by měl nechat vyměnit zámek, protože klíč od tohohle měla pořád Alana, a už po několikáté si do hlavy zapsal, že by si to mohl zapsat i doopravdy.   
Při tom se připravoval na to, že jakmile otevře dveře, vrhne se na něj hladová smečka psů. Než odcházel, nasypal jim do misek spoustu žrádla, ale Will věděl, že ty potvory nikdy nemají dost. Psi byli pořád hladoví a Will byl přesvědčený, že ho jednou sežerou. Bylo jich víc a víc, za což pochopitelně mohl jen on sám. Nově přibral Alaninu Applesause, protože si ve Wolf Trap zvykla, když tu pobývala spolu s Alanou. Jo, byly to dobré časy …  
Will vešel dovnitř a nic se nestalo. Ticho, prázdno, po psech ani stopa. Bývalý zvláštní agent FBI zavrtěl hlavou a zkopl boty. Papírovou tašku s nákupem a nějakými knihami z knihovny položil na botník a rozsvítil. Ne že by kvůli knihám, jídlu a lahvi whiskey musel až do Quantica, ale napadlo ho, že by se mohl stavit v BAU (Behavioral Analysis Unit) a překvapit svoje přátele, kteří tam pracovali.   
Nakonec se rozhodl, že to neudělá.  
Po botách šla dolů kšiltovka a bunda. Znova zvedl tašky a zamířil do kuchyně. Když místnost zaplavilo světlo, objevil se před Willem dav lidí. Viděl svého bývalého nadřízeného, agenta FBI Jacka Crawforda, team science z laboratoře obsahující Beverly Katz, Briana Zellera a Jimmyho Price, svého nejlepšího přítele novináře Bryana Fullera, svoji ex, psychiatričku Alanu Bloomovou, a další známou tvář z minulosti, svého bývalého terapeuta Hannibala Lectera. Lecter nikdy nebyl oficiálně jeho terapeutem, ale měl na starosti Willovo duševní zdraví při případu takzvaného Minnesotského ťuhýka Garreta Jacoba Hobbse, který vraždil dívky vypadající jako jeho dcera. Poslední dívka, kterou zabil, byla sama Abigail a právě její smrt Willa tolik tížila. Lecter nakonec selhal a Will taky. Byl přesvědčen, že ho to bude tížit až do smrti.  
Všude kolem byly balónky a na kuchyňské lince byl připevněn transparent hlásající VŠECHNO NEJLEPŠÍ K NAROZENINÁM, WILLE.   
Další věc, které bylo v kuchyni plno, bylo jídlo, a Will byl přesvědčen, že ho má na svědomí jeho bývalý ne-tak-úplně terapeut. Doktor Lecter byl totiž taky vyhlášeným kuchařem.  
Will měl další den narozeniny, bylo mu 41 let a byl připraven je oslavit sám se svojí smečkou. Vlastně se na to těšil, ale teď byl rád, že tu má všechny ty lidi. Musel se usmívat na ty tváře plné úsměvů, a v očích ho štípaly slzy. Překvapilo ho to, protože ještě když seděl v autě, připadal si, že je spokojený a že mu nic nechybí. Až teď mu došlo, že mu scházelo právě těchto sedm lidí zpívajících Happy Birthday.  
Když píseň ztichla, přistoupil k němu Jack a stiskl mu pravici. „Rád tě znova vidím, kamaráde. Všechno nejlepší,“ a podal mu dárek. Will ho krátce objal a řekl mu, že ho mrzí, že tu nemůže být jeho zesnulá manželka Bella. Vysoký černoch sklopil oči a smutně se usmál. Jako další k němu přistoupil Bryan v závěsu s Alanou a nakonec Hannibal. Zírali si do tváře celou věčnost, která ve skutečnosti trvala jen pár sekund, ale těchto pár sekund ve Willovi probudilo vzpomínky na celé měsíce.  
Po předávání dárků následovala večeře, a jakmile skončila i ta, Jack, který celou oslavu zřejmě organizoval, nařídil vpustit psy.

Ukázalo se, že Willova smečka byla zavřená v obývacím pokoji, který od kuchyně dělily dvoje dveře a chodba. V čele šel vůdce smečky kříženec Winston a za ním se trousil zbytek. Applesause okamžitě zachytila pach bývalé paničky a uvelebila se Alaně k nohám. Ta seděla vedle Willa a právě se mu chystala říct o místě, které mu sehnala na akademii. Díky šimrání psích chlupů na holých nohou ztratila nit a pohladila Applesauce po hřbetě. Podívala se na Bryana právě dolévajícímu ostatním víno a znova se nadechla.   
Ještě než stačila cokoli říct, Jackovi zazvonil telefon. Agent FBI zašmátral v kapse a přiložil si mobil k uchu. Když zavěsil, vydechl. Nasupeně znova do plic nabral vzduch a řekl: „Něco … něco se stalo. Musím jet.“  
Krátce na to byl odvolán i team science, a když se Bev, Jimmy a Zeller zvedali z gauče, začali být všichni v místnosti nervózní. Willa znervózňoval zejména pohled Hannibala Lectera, který v jeho tváři zřejmě hledal náznaky toho, že si myslí to, co on sám. Že došlo k vraždě. Že došlo k něčemu, v čem by Will, pokud by Abigail Hobbsová stále žila, mohl pomoci. Jenže on nemohl.   
Oplatil Hannibalovi pohled a zavrtěl hlavou.

II. Ritorno /návrat/

Jak se Will bál, jak se všichni báli, došlo k vraždě. Obětí byla mladá pokladní středního věku, která byla nazelzena mrtvá ve svém domě. Našla ji její sestra, která teď byla v péči psychiatrů.  
„Ta holka potřebovala psychiatra,“ vysvětloval Jackovi Jimmy Price. Před nimi leželo tělo třicetileté pokladní a její krátké blond vlasy trčely do všech stran. Jackovi připadaly natupýrované. „Našla svou sestru naaranžovanou na gauči. Načesané vlasy,“ pokračoval Jimmy a naznačil prsty uvozovky, „luxusní spodní prádlo, nalakované nehty na červeno. Zvláštní, že si je podle sestry nikdy nelakovala. Nemůžu si pomoct,“ nadechl se a podíval se na Jacka, „ale připadá mi, že jakoby měla čekat na přítele. Teda, aspoň podle vraha.“  
„Jak se na to tak dívám,“ ujal se slova Zeller, „tak mi připadá, jako by se náš chlápek inspiroval vraždami z devadesátek. Konkrétně myslím případ Aranžéra.“  
„To byl ten, který navštěvoval svoje oběti v jejich domovech, následně je připravoval o život různými způsoby, ale nikdy tak, aby poškodil tělo, a nakonec je aranžoval do různých pozic,“ dodal Price.  
„Já si toho chlápka pamatuju, jak bych nemohl. Na tom případě jsem dělal.“  
„Já vím,“ kývl Zeller.  
„Máte něco? Otisky prstů, nějaké stopy DNA? Sperma, kůže, krev, cokoli,“ zeptal se Jack.  
„Na medailonku, co měla na krku, byla polovina otisku ukazováčku, ale to nám, pokud budeme chtít dokázat spojitost, moc nepomůže,“ ozvala se Bev. „Nemáme to s čím srovnat, protože ten, co zabíjel v letech 1994 – 1995 po sobě nic nenechal.“  
„Beverly, ty si myslíš, že je to on? Že je to Aranžér? Že se vrátil?“  
„Je to možné.“ Bev trhla rameny. „Pokud je to on, tak udeří znovu. Pokud se bude držet svého obvyklého cyklu.“  
„Dvě vraždy v měsíci. Jedna v prvním a druhá v posledním týdnu,“ vzpomenul si Jack.  
„Takže máme tři týdny na to, abychom něco udělali,“ kývla Bev. 

O tři týdny později policie našla další oběť. Byla jí pětadvacetiletá Monica Thomasová, vedoucí lahůdkářství. Našla ji sousedka, která násilím vnikla do jejího bytu poté, co Monica nedorazila na jejich smluvený čajový dýchánek, na který se Monica prý velmi těšila.   
Vedoucí byla nalezena ve vaně s vlasy sčesanými do drdolu a domácí pleťovou maskou na obličeji. Nad hladinou byla připevněna velkým množstvím oboustrané lepící pásky a kdyby neměla na krku obrovskou podlitinu, skutečně by vypadala, že se koupe.  
„Asi si budou muset hledat novou vedoucí,“ pokrčil rameny Z. a koukal na Jimmyho, jak fotí místo činu. Pak se obrátil na Jacka: „Jsi si jistý, že to chceš udělat?“ Černoch mu pohled opětoval: „Jsem,“ kývl, ale Z. mu viděl ve tváři, že si není svým rozhodnutým jistý.  
„Jimmy, jdi pro něho,“ řekl Jack.

Will Graham seděl u stolu. Oči měl zavřené.   
Život vlka samotáře (i když ne tak doslova, jeho smečka měla dalších pět členů) ho už nebavil, ale bál se. Bál se, že ho dožene minulost. Že zklame. Znova. To, že Abigail Hobbsová zemřela, byla jeho vina, i když to nikdy neslyšel od nikoho jiného, než od toho hlasu ve své hlavě. Dříve si nebyl jistý, jestli pořád patří jemu, nebo Garretu Jacobu Hobbsovi, ale posledních pár měsíců si připadal při smyslech.   
To, že je už v pořádku, si očividně myslel i Jack. Přišel za Willem týden po jeho oslavě a žádal ho, jestli by byl ochotný přidat se k němu a jeho týmu k vyšetřování, pokud Aranžér, nebo ten, který ho kopíroval, udeří znova.   
Seděli tenkrát na lavičce před domem a Will nevěděl, stejně jako nevěděl teď. Přesto, že nebyl rozhodnutý (nebo byl, ale ještě o tom nevěděl) souhlasil, že si nastuduje spis Aranžéra, který vznikl v devadesátých letech včetně nové části, která byla přidána nedávno.   
Na nových fotografiích byla blonďatá pokladní ležící na gauči. Bylo to lascivní a Willovi to připadalo jako domácí porno. Ale ne takové to, které vyhledávají muži, ale něco, po čem by sáhla spíše žena. Něco s příběhem. Rychle prolistoval spis a pak to udělal znova. Začal rozkládat jednotlivé snímky po posteli, na kterou se přesunul, když Jack odešel.  
Před očima mu rostl vzorec.  
Když o den pozděj Jack zavolal, jak se rozhodl, Will řekl, že se vrací do práce.

„Můžeš dovnitř,“ řekl Z. Willovi, který stál v obýváku zesnulé Margaret Jonesové, bývalé vedoucí Lahůdkářství za rohem. Speciální agent se zhluboka nadechl a kývl na Zellera. „Koupelna je hned za rohem,“ odpověděl a Will ho následoval na místo činu. Byl nervózní. Měl strach z toho, co uvidí, i když podobné věci vidět už mnohokrát.   
Jenže tohle bylo poprvé. Poprvé po Hobbsovi.  
Will viděl už hodně věcí. Mrtvou dívku nabodnutou na jelení paroží. Lidské anděly s plícemi vytaženými ven tak, aby vypadaly jako křídla. Ženu zašitou v mrtvém koni, která měla uvnitř sebe zašitého živého špačka. Dlouho létal po laboratoři, než se Zellerovi povedlo ho odchytit.  
Když Jack vešel do koupelny, viděl mrtvou ženu ve vaně. Viděl ženu, která snadno mohla být živá, ale byla tu ta podlitina po obvodu krku a kůže, která byla až moc bledá. Viděl místo činu, ale Will Graham viděl mnohem víc.  
Jako první ucítil jakýsi zápach. Plíseň. Podíval se na zeď nad vanou a uviděl, že kus omítky u okýnka je plesnivý. Vedle něj byla polička, na které stál květináč s potosem. Odsud jeho oči sklouzly k mrtvole ve vaně.   
Byl tak soustředěný, že ani neslyšel Jacka, jak říká ostatním, aby opustili místnost.  
Žena byla taková, jako její koupelna. Ne nejdražší, nejlepší a nejnovější, ale zato velmi udržovaná, alespoň v rámci možností. Tím Margaret spadala do stejné kategorie jako ostatní oběti. Vydělávala dost, ale ne moc. Aranžér si netroufal na ženy s vysokým postavením.   
Ale Margaret byla vedoucí, kde byl Aranžérův strop?  
Will zavřel oči, a když je otevřel, viděl Margaret, jak vchází do koupelny. Neměla namířeno do vany, ale k umyvadlu, a když zvedla oči od mýdla, uviděla v zrcadle muže (Willa). Stačila zakřičet, ale sotva otevřela ústa, připlácl jí na obličej (vatu? žínku?) napuštěnou chloroformem. Udělal si v hlavě poznámku, že je potřeba prohledat všechny koše v domě, i když bylo nepravděpodobné, že by Aranžér udělal takovouhle chybu.  
Když se Margaret přestala hýbat a zhroutila se mu bezvládně do náruče, Will odhodil žínku (byla to žínka) na zem. Poté položil Margaret na podlahu a začal ji pečlivě svazovat. Použil šátky, musely to být šátky, protože provaz by na zápěstí zanechal stopy a to Aranžér (Will) nechtěl. Nechtěl, aby věděli o tom, že ji svazoval. Nechtěl, aby věděli, že s Margaret před její smrtí mluvil.  
Will se posadil vedle bezvládného těla a čekal. Za pět minut se vedle něj začalo ozývat kašlání a sténání. Will jí připlácl ruku na pusu a nespokojeně zamlaskal. „Buď zticha, nebo to budu muset znova udělat,“ řekl a kývl směrem k žínce. „A to přece nechceš, že?“ Margaret zavrtěla hlavou. Will kývl. „Dobře. Jsem moc rád, že mě to nenutíš dělat, protože s tebou potřebuju mluvit,“ pokračoval. „Potřebuju ...“ Žena pod ním se vzepřela a kopnula ho mezi nohy. Snažila se převalit na bok, setřást ho. Will reagoval bleskurychle.   
Chytil ji za krk a začal škrtit.   
„Wille, jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se Jack. Zvláštní agent FBI otevřel oči a byl překvapený, protože klečel na podlaze koupelny. „Zemřela tady Jacku, přímo tady,“ řekl a doufal, že nekontaminoval místo činu. Ještě nikdy se mu to nestalo, ale nikdy si nebyl jistý, co doopravdy na místě činu dělá.   
Jack nenadával, takže se zdálo, že i tentokrát byl opatrný.   
To se ale nedalo říct o Aranžérovi. Ještě než Will zvedl oči ke svému šéfovi, všiml si bílé žínky ležící pod topením.  
„Tímhle ji omráčil,“ kývl k žínce. „Nezabil ji rovnou, chtěl s ní mluvit. Byla svázaná, použil šátky. Bylo to součástí scény, součástí něčeho, co chtěl vidět ...“ Will se zarazil a postavil se. Jeho oči hledaly vyvýšený bod. Skříňku, poličku. Znova v nose ucítil pach plísně a podíval se nad vanu. Opatrně k ní přešel a postavil se na špičky. Za potosem na poličce u okénka byl schovaný foťák. Byl vybitý.  
„Tohleto si vezmi,“ řekl Jackovi. „Vsadím se, že to umí i natáčet.“

III. Ri-convergenza /znovu sblížení/

„Žádné obličeje, ale místa, říkáte?“  
„Přesně tak,“ řekl Will a vstal. Byl u Hannibala v obývacím pokoji a jeho starý přítel seděl naproti němu v křesle. Will ale už nedokázal sedět. Vstal a začal se procházet po dřevěné podlaze, jako to dělal už tolikrát.  
„Aranžér to na nás nastražil,“ dal se znova do řeči. „Dal nám naději a pak nám ji vzal. Cítí, že ztrácí nadvládu a tak si ji chtěl přivlastnit alespoň nakrátko tímto způsobem.“  
„A co ta žínka?“ zeptal se klidným tónem doktor Lecter.  
„To je stopa, která nikam nevede,“ trhl rameny Will. Podíval se z okna. „Obyčejný kus hadru napuštěný chloroformem.“  
„Myslíte, že ji tam nechal ležet schválně?“  
„Myslím, že si jí nevšiml. Tentokrát nešlo všechno podle jeho plánu. Nejdřív všechno šlo, jak chtěl. Omráčil ji, nainstaloval foťák, svázal ji, čekal až se probudí. Zvláštní ale je, že si nemyslím, že to zařízení začalo někdy natáčet. Myslím, že ho tam jen podstrčil.“  
„A proč by to dělal?“  
„Já nevím, falešná stopa?“  
„Mohu se na něj podívat, Wille?“  
„Samozřejmě.“ Speciální agent FBI se otočil zpátky ke svému terapeutovi a z tašky u koženého křesla vyndal důkazní materiál.  
„Poznáváte některé z těch míst?“ zeptal se Will. Hannibal se tvářil zamyšleně, jako by byl někde daleko.   
„Bohužel, s tímto vám nepomůžu,“ zavrtěl hlavou doktor Lecter. „Kdysi jsem viděl kostel jako je tento. Stával ve Florencii, ale byl mnohem starší a nedávno spadl. Četl jsem v novinách, že spadl na nějaké nebohé ženy při mši. Bůh dokáže být tak krutý a my jsme bohužel stvořeni k jeho obrazu. A když už jsme u krutosti a lidské povahy. Jaký z toho všeho máte pocit?“  
„Z Aranžéra?“ zamračil se Will a posadil se znova do křesla.  
„Z toho taky. A z toho, že jste zpátky na terapii.“  
„Aha, tak o tohle vám jde,“ usmál se posmutněle Will. „Chcete vědět, jestli pořád všude vidím Hobbse.“  
„A jeleny,“ dodal Hannibal.  
„Ano, ti tam vždycky byli,“ kývl Will. „Už je nevídám přes den. Už nemám halucinace, což vás zajímá asi nejvíc, ale občas se mi o nich zdá. A slyším křik.“  
„Křik?“  
„Abigail, když … Když jsme utíkali za Hobbsem a ona mě předběhla, protože ho chtěla přemluvit. Přemluvit, aby se vzdal, protože věděla, že pokud neodhodí zbraň a neukáže se mi s rukama nad hlavou, tak že ho odprásknu. Byl jsem moc hrr, byl jsem …“  
„Musíte přijmout, co se stalo.“  
„Musím, musím, musím!“ vyprskl Will a znova vstal. Venku se začalo stmívat a z pokoje Lecterova obývacího pokoje byl pohled na zapadající slunce přímo nádherný. „Smrt Abigail Hobbsové je jen a jen moje vina,“ řekl už klidnějším hlasem.   
„Musíte, chci říct, měl byste,“ řekl Hannibal a jeho hlas se ozval těsně za Willovým levým uchem, „myslet na to, co se děje teď. Nemůžete zachránit Abigail Hobbsovou, ale venku jsou lidé, kterým ještě pořád můžete pomoci. Soustřeďte se na případ Aranžéra a nenechte Hobbse, aby vám to překazil.“

„Slyšela jsem, že jsi znova obnovil terapii u Hannibala,“ řekla Alana a vážně se podívala Willovi do očí. Seděli v její oblíbené restauraci, kam kdysi dávno chodili často. Alana vtipkovala, že on, Will, je její záminka, proč restauraci navštívit. Sama by na oběd nešla a přátele, se kterými by si mohla jít jen tak sednout neměla.  
„Včera jsme měli první sezení,“ přikývl Will.  
„Jaké z toho máš pocity?“  
„Na to se mě teď ptají lidi pořád.“ Zvláštní agent FBI se usmál. „Povídali jsme si o Aranžérovi, ale samozřejmě jsme skončili u Hobbse.“  
„Jsem ráda, že o tom máš s kým mluvit. Potřebuješ o tom mluvit a já pro tebe nejsem ten správný terapeut, i když mě to nikdy nepřestane mrzet.“  
„Snažila ses,“ řekl Will a natáhl ruku přes stůl, aby ji položil na tu její. „A je to v pořádku.“  
„Není to v pořádku, zklamala jsem tě,“ zašeptala Alana a po tváři jí stekla jediná slza. „Nikdy nezapomenu na všechny ty noci, kdy ses budil a já nevěděla, co mám dělat. Nesnesla jsem ten pocit bezmoci ...“  
„Alano, já vím,“ špitl Will stejně tiše jako ona. Chvíli seděli bez hnutí naproti sebe a čas kolem nich plynul.   
Willovi se v kapse rozvybroval telefon. „To je Jack,“ řekl, když se podíval na displej. Alananina tvář byla plná čistého zájmu a nikdo by netušil, že ještě před chvílí plakala. Byla silná, tak silná a Will ji obdivoval.  
„Jacku? To jsem já, Will, copak se děje?“ řekl s očima stále upřenýma na její obličej.  
„Máme další oběť,“ řekl Jack. „Ale tentokrát je to jiné. Je to muž a myslíme, že je to sám Aranžér.“

IV. Assorbimento /pohlcení/

Obětí byl muž běloch, podle dokladů Matt Reaves.  
Místem činu byla veřejná jídelna U napapaného bříška a mrtvolu objevila majitelka, když přišla ráno do práce.  
Will dorazil na místo činu v půl jedné odpoledne a Jack na něj čekal venku. „Tomu nebudeš věřit, až to uvidíš,“ řekl černoch, když vedl zvláštního agenta dovnitř. „Možná na něco přijdeš, ale všechno je čitelné. Možná doslova,“ dodal a vzal si od Zellera kus přeloženého papíru. Will si rychle nasadil rukavice a dal se do čtení. Když skončil, podíval se na muže na stole u okna. „Někdo nám naservíroval Aranžéra na stříbrném podnose.“  
„A kousek si ukrojil,“ řekl Jimmy Price a ukázal na mužovu pravou nohu. Část od kolene dolů byla pryč.   
„Posmívá se mu. Píše, že ho pohltil a jeho činy jsou teď jeho, a tímto to jen podpořil. Buď si odnesl trofej nebo …“  
„Myslíš, že tu nohu vážně snědl?“  
Will smutně kývl a řekl: „Udeří znova. Podle toho, co píše, má dojem, že s každou vraždou nabývá na síle.“

„Ty doklady jsou padělané. Tohle určitě není Matt Reaves,“ řekla Beverly Katz. Byli v laboratoři a před nimi ležel Aranžér. Na jeho těle nebyly patrné žádné stopy násilí. „Obávám se, že se jeho pravou totožnost nikdy nedozvíme.“  
„Jeho totožnost známe,“ opravil ji Will. „Tedy aspoň tu, kterou si vysnil. Aranžér. Fotograf. Umělec. Alespoň za to se považoval.   
Bev zvedla obočí a přečetla: „'Už dál nemohu zastávat to, pro co jsem zrozen, a proto předávám své činy, svou duši, své tělo svému nástupci.' Myslíš, že je možné, že se zabil sám?“   
„Příčinou smrti byl jed, takže je to možné, ale kdyby si skutečně vzal život sám, tak nebude psát o nástupci,“ řekl Zeller a podíval se na Willa. „Že?“  
Zvláštní agent kývl hlavou. Pak se zamračil. „Jsou někde snímky z toho fotoaparátu, co jsme našli v domě Margaret Jonesové?“  
„Jsou,“ kývla Bev a vydala se ke stolu v pravém rohu místnosti. „Tady je máš,“ řekla a podala mu složku. Stejně tak mu mohla ukázat nový článek z webové stránky tattle-crime.com, který obsahoval některé z fotek. Nikdo nevěděl, jak se dostaly ven.   
„Tahle místa jsem viděl, když jsem jel na místo činu.“ Will vyndal z obálky tři snímky a položil je před Bev a Zellera. „Vsadím se, že někde poblíž té jídelny Aranžér bydlel a ty fotky nás měly zavést přímo k němu. Chtěl být chycen, ale někdo ho chytil dřív, než my.“  
„Zatracená Freddie Loundsová,“ zamručel Zeller. 

Will Graham se urval z laboratoře v půl šesté večer. Měl akorát čas na přejezd ke svému psychiatrovi a tak mu to vyhovovalo. Nabitý program, žádný čas na přemýšlení.  
Právě se snažil z kapsy vyhrabat klíčky od auta, když se před něj uprostřed parkoviště postavila postava. Její tvář z části zakrával stín, ale kolem hlavy měla záplavu rudých vlasů, takže ji Will poznal. V pravé ruce pevně svírala kabelku z krokodýlí kůže.  
„Bože, skoro jsem se vás lekl, Freddie,“ řekl Will místo pozdravu. „Snad nechcete nějaký můj komentář k těm fotkám, co jste vypustila na internet. Povězte, odkud je máte?“  
„Mám své zdroje, pane Grahame,“ řekla Freddie Loundsová a hleděla Willovi nebojácně do očí. „Ale máte pravdu, chci vědět něco o těch vraždách. Šeptá se, že jste naši Aranřéra naservírovaného na stole v jídleně U napapaného bříška. Kdo myslíte, že to udělal?“  
„Někdo, kdo čte Vaše stránky. Od kdy Vás zajímají fakta, Freddie? Myslel jsem, že se honíte jen za senzací.“  
„Chci svým čtenářům poskytnout ty nejexkluzivnější informace.“  
„Které se ale bohužel málo kdy zakládají na pravdě. Freddie, poradím Vám jednu věc, držte se ode mě dál.“  
„Vy mi vyhrožujete?“ Freddie se ušklíbla. „Ale prosím Vás.“  
„Nevyhrožuju. Jen Vám dám radu. Držte se dál od chlápka, který se živí tím, že přemýšlí o zabíjení lidí,“ řekl Will a nastoupil do auta.

„Po cestě sem jsem potkal Freddie Loundsovou,“ řekl Will Hannibalovi.   
„Jaké z toho máte pocity?“   
„Zlost. Smutek,“ odpověděl Will.  
„Ještě pořád jste jí neodpustil, co Vám provedla?“  
„A dá se to vůbec odpustit?“ ušklíbl se Will a rty roztáhl ve falešném úsměvu. „Navštívila mě v nemocnici a udělala si pár fotografií ke svému článku. Bez mého vědomí. Doslova,“ dodal. Při pomyšlení na článek, který Freddie Loundsové zvěřejnila na svých stránkách se mu ještě pořád zvedal žaludek a při tom se mu měnil v led. Čtenáři Tattleru si tak mohli prohlédnout fotografie bezvládně ležicího Willa Grahama na nemocničním lůžku a hned vedle si přečíst, že zvláštní agent FBI při práci na případu přišel o rozum. Což byla částečně pravda.  
„Udělala z Vás blázna,“ řekl Hannibal, jako by mu četl myšlenky.   
„Byl jsem blázen.“  
„Co jste řekl slečně Loundsové?“  
„Chtěla po mě info o případu Aranžéra. Poslal jsem ji pryč.“  
„Co přesně jste jí řekl?“  
„Řekl jsem, že by se měla držet dál od chlápka, který se živí tím, že přemýšlí o zabíjení lidí. Což jsem asi neměl říkat.“  
„Neměl. Wille, dávajte na sebe pozor a ne jen na to, co říkáte. Musíte si budovat účinější bariéry a chránit svoje myšlenky. S tím Vám bohužel pomoct nemohu. Mám Vás na starosti a Jack Crawford na mě spoléhá. Nerad bych ho zklamal a další Vaše zhroucení by velmi zasáhlo i mě samotného.“  
„To rád slyším. Povězte mi, jak Jack zatím hodnotí mou práci v terénu?“  
„Dlouho jsem s ním nemluvil, ale dnes přijde na večeři. Po Vás tu mám ještě jednu pacientku a pak se dám do přípravy jídla.“  
„Copak budete mít?“  
„Bylo to velmi nezbedné jehně.“

 

V. Rosso /zrzka/

U branky před Hannibalovým domem Will potkal pacientku, o které doktor Lecter mluvil. Krátce si ho prohlédla očima, které ve světle pouličních lamp vypadaly tmavé, a na okamžik je přimhouřila. Will hádal, že ho poznala a konec konců se nebylo čemu divit. V jisté době se jeho tvář objevovala v novinách celkem často.  
Ona mu ale byla povědomá taky. Nemohl si vzpomenout na jméno, ale vybavila se mu farma Muskart, prasata, která se tam chovala a dědic celého podniku, Mason Verger. Will si myslel, že brunetka, kterou právě potkal, je jeho sestra.

Než Will přijel domů, setkání s neznámou ženou se mu vykouřilo z hlavy. Potřeboval si lehnout.  
V kuchyni nachystal žrádlo pro psi, vzal si svoje prášky, které bral od propuštění z nemocnice, převlékl se a padl na postel. Za okamžik se ocitl v temnotě, ale nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že je tekutá. Vlhká, studená, řídká, lepící mu oblečení k tělu.   
Byl ve vodě a před ním byl Garret Jacob Hobbs. Will nechápal, jak ten pád přežil, ale pořád před ním utíkal, čímž Willa nutil, aby si vybral. On, nebo Abigail. I když si zvláštní agent FBI nebyl jistý, kde dívka je, vydal se za Hobbsem.   
Ozvala se rána. Will sebou trhl.   
Někdo klepal na dveře.  
Na digitálních hodinách po jeho levici svítilo 02:15. Will se posadil a zmateně si uvědomoval, že má tričko i trenýrky přilepené k tělu. Chvíli seděl a třásl se zimou.  
Zaklepání se ozvalo znova. Opatrně vylezl z postele a postavil se na nohy. Bál se, že ho končetiny zasláblé po noční můře neunesou. Lehce se zapotácel, ale k oknu se dostal bez problému.   
Na příjezdové cestě stál černý nissan. Willovi, který začal konečně doopravdy přicházet k sobě, připadal povědomý. Myslel, že ví, komu patří.  
Klepání se ozvalo znova. Will polkl. Věděl, že nepřestane. Osoba na druhé straně dveří byla vytrvalá a tvrdohlavá.   
Hned, když otevřel dveře, dovnitř vpadla Freddie Loundsová. Dlouhé kudrnaté vlasy jí vlály kolem hlavy jako masivní závoj a ve tváři byla bledá jako křída.  
„Musíte mi pomoct!“ Vyhrkla, jakmile se zavřely dveře. „Myslím, že mě někdo pronásleduje,“ dodala a nespouštěla z něj své kočičí oči. Will nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou a pozoroval, jak si prohlíží jeho mokré tričko. Čekal, že to bude nějak komentovat, ale toho se nedočkal. „Proč se neposadíte a neřeknete mi, co se stalo?“ navrhl.  
„Někdo byl u mě doma,“ řekla Freddie. Zněla už klidněj a Will byl rád. Poslední, co potřeboval byla hysterická novinářka v jeho domě.   
„Když jsem se vrátila, křeslo bylo posunuté a na posteli ležel příbor.“  
„Cože to?“  
„Křeslo mám normálně kousek od postele, ale bylo postunuté k …“  
„Před tím jste říkala příbor?“  
„Ano, ležel uprostřed postele. Vidlička a nůž.“  
„Nedala jste to tam sama? Nechtěla jste, já nevím ...“  
„Proč bych nechávala příbor na posteli?“  
„A co známky po násilném vniknutí do vašeho bytu, Freddie? Něco s oknem, vylomený zámek ...“  
„Vím, co to je násilné vniknutí!“ vyprskla naštvaně Freddie a postavila se. „Jsem přece novinářka a o takových věcech píšu den co den. Jen nejsem zvyklá, že se dějí mně.“  
„Všimla jste si něčeho neobvyklého?“  
„Ne. Okno bylo zavřené, zámek neporušený. Odemykala jsem si, bylo normálně zamčeno.“  
„Když Vás to tak vyděsilo, proč jste nezavovala policii? Proč jste jela celou cestu z Baltimoru až sem za mnou?“  
„Nemám ráda policii,“ odsekla Freddie.  
„Měla jste je zavolat, Freddie. Prohlédli by Váš byt a pozemek. Museli by to udělat. Já Vám nijak nepomůžu.“  
„Musíte mi pomoct!“  
„Jak?“  
„Zavolejte někoho! Tohle je něco, na co by mohla být krátká i policie. Nic nechápete!“   
„Myslíte, že po Vás jde ten, kdo zabil Aranžéra,“ řekl Will.   
„Přesně tak. Vyptávala jsem se lidí a ...“  
„Víte něco, Freddie?“ zeptal se Will a znova zachytil její pohled. Freddie přestala chodit po místnosti sem a tam a znova se posadila na židli. „Mám důvod si myslet, že u mě byl Aranžérův vrah, ale řeknu Vám to jen v případě, že zavoláte někoho, kdo mě ochrání.“

Bevery Katz dorazila do Wolf Trap za půl hodiny. Freddie seděla na židli u stolu a pila už druhou kávu. Když uviděla speciální agentku, zamračila se.  
„Co je?“ zeptala se Bev a sjela pohledem na Willa. „Tos mě volal kvůli ní?“  
„Freddie někdo ohrožuje,“ odpověděl Will.  
„Aha.“  
„Někdo byl u mě doma,“ řekla Freddie a vstala. „Jsem přesvědčená, že to byl ten, kdo zabil Aranžéra a že já jsem další na seznamu.   
„Proč?“   
„Na posteli ležel příbor. A vy jste si toho možná nevšimli, ale ten stejný ležel na parapetě okna U napapaného bříška. Ten příbor, co jsem našla na posteli nebyl můj. Byl z té jídelny.“  
„Jak víte, jaké tam mají příbory?“ zeptal se Will. Pak zakroutil hlavou. „Vy jste tam byla, že ano?“  
„Byla jsem tam tu noc po tom, co jste našli tělo.“  
„Že mě to nepřekvapuje,“ povzdechla si Bev a znova se obrátila na Willa. „Odvezu ji do bezpečí. A tady tohle mám u tebe. Taky se potřebuju vyspat.“  
„Mám u tebe spoustu věcí, Beverly.“  
„To máš,“ kývla Bev.

Na Washington se snášel déšť. Hannibal Lecter zvedl hlavu a nechal kapky dopadat na obličej.  
Svůj průhledný igelitový oblek, který měl na návštěvě u Freddie Loundsové byl složený v tašce a její váhu v ruce zteží vnímal. I když jeho lov nebyl úspěšný, cítil se spokojen. Uprostřed postele jí nechal malý dárek a věřil, že ji vyděsí přesně tak, jak doufal. Věřil taky, že hned, jak se vrátí domů, kontaktuje Jacka Crawforda nebo Willa Grahama, ale to nevadilo. Věděl totiž, že i přestože je Freddie Loundsová statečná, tak bude nyní vyděšená natolik, že nebude dělat problémy.

 

VI. Visita /návštěva/

Will Graham se probudil o půl osmé s hroznou bolestí hlavy. Vsal z postele a odšoural se k oknu. Všechno venku bylo zapadené sněhem.  
Možná i díky pohledu, který se mu naskytl, se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že stále sní. V noci pomáhal osobě, která s ním v jistém bodě jeho života vytřela podlahu a teď se probudil v zimní pohádce.   
Zavřel oči.  
Když je otevřel, po příjezdové cestě přijíždělo auto Jacka Crawforda.  
„Slyšel jsem, že tu v noci bylo rušno,“ řekl Jack, hned jak ho Will pustil dovnitř. Měl na sobě teplý béžový kabát a na hlavě černý lovecký klobouk, protože během noci začalo vážně mrznout.  
„Měl jsem návštěvu.“  
„Já vím, mluvil jsem s Beverly. Slečna Loundsová je teď v Minnesotě u své tety. Hlídá ji pár našich lidí.“  
„Myslíš, že je vážně v nebezpečí?“  
„Věřím, že odpověď znáš sám. Ale tam, kde je teď, se jí nic nestane.“  
„Proč šla Freddie zrovna za mnou, Jacku?“  
„Já nevím, možná protože pracuješ na případě a nejsi FBI? Možná ti věří víc, než nám.“  
„To se divím.“  
„Všichni jsme se v tobě zpletli, Wille. Až teda na Beverly, ta v tebe věřila vždycky. Nikdy mě nepřestane mrzet, jak slepý jsem byl. A když už jsme u toho,“ dodal, když Will nic neříkal. „Mluvil jsem s Alanou. Pozdravuje tě a má o tebe strach. Promlouvala mi do duše. Chtěla po mně, abych ti připomenul, že můžeš z případu kdykoli odstoupit. Kdyby ses cítil v ohrožení, kdyby se ti vrátily noční můry a vidiny, řekni mi to. Nějak to bez tebe zvládneme.“  
„Dotáhnu to do konce, Jacku. Až dojde k další vraždě, budu na místě činu. A teď bych chtěl do bytu Freddie Loundsové.“

Will se cítil prázdný.   
V bytě Freddie Loundosvé nebylo nic k vidění a Will se nedozvěděl nic, co by před tím nevěděl. Útočník, který byl, jak věřili, Aranžérův vrah se dostal dovnitř oknem. Novinářka ale bydlela ve třetím patře, takže musel nahoru vyšplhat. Zeller a Price prohledali okolí, jestli útočník někde neodhodil lano, nebo neschoval žebřík, ale Will předem věděl, že je to zbytečné. Aranžérův vrah nedělal chyby. Nezanechával otisky prstů. Byl jako kouř.  
Na místě činu byli hotovi před polednem, a Jack vzal Willa na oběd. Ten byl naplněn laciným tlacháním, protože se Jack snažil mluvit o všem, jen ne o práci, a Will se snažil odpovídat, jako by se nic nedělo. Přitom se toho dělo hodně.  
Po hodně a půl strávené v japonské restauraci byl rád, že je propuštěn, a v autě po cestě domů usnul. Jeho šéf se s ním rozloučil se slovy, že se brzy uvidí.   
Nikdo z nich netušil, že to bude velmi brzo.  
Hned jak Jack odjel, Will padl na postel. Tentokrát se mu nic nezdálo.  
V pět večer ho vzbudil Winston. Will svého psího miláčka poškrábal mezi ušima a rozhodl se, že vezme psi ven.  
Will miloval, jak vypadala jeho farma a její okolí ve sněhu. Bílá peřina široko daleko byla nedotčená, protože nejbližší domy stály tři kilometry daleko. Nikde nebyla ani noha a Willovi se to tak líbilo.   
Kráčel po levé straně silnice a kochal se pohledem na nedotčený sníh. Odpočíval, uvolňoval se, a bolest hlavy mizela. Jako by s chladným vzduchem do svého těla příjmal i vnitřní klid.  
Ten ale zmizel, když se za ním cosi ozvalo. Ztuhnul a instivktivně sáhl po zbrani, která tam samozřejmě nebyla. Když se otáčel, věřil, že uvidí jelena.  
Na silnici před Willem seděl pes. Zvláštní agent FBI jej odhadoval na křížence korgiho a bígla. Pes byl vychrtlý a vypadalo to, že má něco s pravou přední packou.  
Will opatrně zvíře zvedl a písknutím svolal ostatní. Byl čas vrátit se domů.

Will pejska vykoupal, pečlivě vysušil fénem a ošetřil. Nějakou dobu s ním byl zavřený sám v kuchyni a když shledal, že je zvíře v pořádku a že nebude agresivní, pustil dovnitř smečku.  
„Ostatní, tohle je Buster. Bustere, tohle jsou ostatní,“ řekl Will. Winston zaštěkal.

Will strávil zbytek večera v obývacím pokoji s knížkou. Nejdřív se vážně snažil číst, ale pak nechal víčka klesnout a oddal se spánku. Psi spali na zemi u krbu a všude bylo ticho.  
V sedm večer jej narušil zvuk motoru. Will sebou trhl a pozorně se zaposlouchal. Za chvíli se ozvalo klepání. Na tolik návštěv nebyl zbyklý.  
Když otevřel dveře, stála před ním pacientka doktora Lectera, kterou nedávno potkal před jeho domem.  
„Dobrý den, slečno Vergerová,“ řekl. „Co Vás ke mně přivádí?“  
„Překvapuje mě, že víte, kdo jsem.“   
„Jste Margot Vergerová, dědička Vergerova masového impéria.“  
„Neřekla bych, že dědička. Farma i všechno ostatní patří mému bratrovi. Na to, abych dědila nemám ty správné tělesné části a na ostatních preferuji ty stejné nesprávné.“  
„Chápu,“ kývl Will. „Co chcete po mně a odkud mě znáte?“  
„Kdo by Vás neznal. Jste ten, kdo nezabil Garreta Jacoba Hobbse a jeho dceru. Pustíte mě už konečně dovnitř?“ zeptala se Margot a zvedla obočí.  
„Přivádí mě sem věc, kterou máme my dva společnou,“ řekla Margot, když ji Will doprovodil do obýváku. „Máte nějakou whiskey?“  
„Posílá Vás za mnou doktor Lecter?“ zeptal se Will a nalil Margot Jacka Danielse.  
„Ne, ale napadlo mě, co by se stalo, kdyby si pacienti doktora Lectera porovnávali poznámky.“  
„Proč to říkáte?“ zeptal se Will a posadil se naproti ní. „Máte s ním snad nějaké problémy?“  
„To se nedá říct,“ Margot se mu zpříma do očí. „Jen se chci zeptat, jestli Vám někdy nepřipadal, já nevím, divný.“  
„Divný?“  
„'Jsem o moc divnější než Vy kdy budete, Margot. Je v pořádku být divný.' Tohle mi řekl, když jsem mu řekla, že jsem divná.“  
„Jsem si jistý, že to byl jen slovní obrat.“  
„Nevím,“ Margot zavrtěla hlavou. „Doktora Lectera mi platí můj bratr. On je taky důvod mých návštěv. Je to velmi zvláštní člověk, je těžké s ním vyjít. Tak těžko, že jsem se ho pokusila zabít,“ řekla bez náznaku lítosti nebo studu. „Když jsem se s tím svěřila doktoru Lecterovi, navrhl mi, jestli to nechci zkusit znova.“  
„On Vám řekl, ať zabijete svého bratra?“  
„Zmínil se, že by to mělo terapeutický účinek.“  
„Doktor Lecter je lehce, jak to říct, neortodoxní. Používá hypnózu světlem, a pak ještě nějaké látky, nevím, tohle není můj obor.“  
„Vy jste expert na chytání zločinců.“  
„Jaký druh zločince je Váš bratr?“  
„Ten nejhorší,“ odpověděla Margot. Na okamžik sklopila oči a když se znova podívala na Willa, postavila se. Sundala si kašmírové sako a odhalila černé tílko pod ním. Otočila se k Willovi zády. „Rozepněte to,“ řekla.  
Will cítil, jak mu rudne tvář, ale udělal, co chtěla. Když rozepl zip na zádech, uviděl jizvy. „To Vám udělal bratr?“  
„Jizvy, které nejsou vidět jsou ale horší a hlubší než ty na zádech. Pořád se mi divíte, že ho chci zabít?“  
„Ne,“ zašeptal Will. Její tvář byla křídově bílá a rtěnka na rtech v kontrastu s pletí byla jako krev na sněhu. V očích se jí zračil strach, ale Will věděl, že Margot nepatří mezi ženy, které se nechají zastrašit nebo odradit neúspěchem.

„Bustere, zůstaň!“ zakřičel Will, když pes vyběhl ze dveří. Měl v plánu vypustit Margot ven a hned zavřít, ale zvíře bylo rychlejší. „Nesmí se znova ztratit, je zraněný,“ řekl Margot a rozběhl se za psem. Stopy vedly ke stodole a právě tam Will psa našel. Buster škrábal předními packami na dřevěná vrata a štěkal.  
„Máte ho?“   
„Nemusela jste za mnou chodit,“ řekl Will Margot a zvedl psa do náruče. „To nesmíš, takhle utíkat,“ řekl mu. „Ještě víc by sis ublížil.“  
„Co tam je? Na co tak štěkal?“  
„Nic, jen nějaké krámy,“ odpověděl Will a pomalu otevřel vrata. Když rozsvítil světlo, Margot si zakryla rukou ústa.

VII. Abbastanza /dostatek/

Will si nejdříve nachystal materiál a pak se dal do práce. Dva muže a ženu dovezl až ke stodole autem, takže se s těly moc nenadřel. To bylo dobře. Čekala ho spousta námahy.   
Kromě mrtvol si přivezl i dva trámy, ze kterých chtěl udělal kříž. Měl v plánu ho opřít o zadní stěnu stodoly, čímž se ujistil, že jeho dílo bude na očích.  
Když měl kříž hotov, podíval se na muže. Měl dlouhé vlasy a pro svou roli nebyl vybrán náhodou. Vysvlékl ho a potom se zamyšleně podíval na jeho tričko. Roztrhal ho a kus látky uvázal muži jako bederní roušku.  
Potom přišla řada na tu nejtěžší část. Zvedl muže a položil ho na kříž. Původně ho chtěl na dřevo vážně přitlouct, ale bál se, že hřebíky v rukou nevydrží nápor váhy, když bude kříž zvedat, tak se rozhodl mužovi ruce ke kříži nejprve uvázat. Jakmile měl hotovo, vší silou popadl svoje dílo a umístil ho na předem naplánované místo.  
Nyní přišla řada na hřebíky.  
Jakmile byl Ježíš Kristus hotov, obrátil se na další dvě těla. Svlékl je do naha a naaranžoval tak, aby klečela před křížem.  
„Ale udělal jsi ještě něco,“ zašeptal Will.  
„Wille? Říkal jste něco? Neměli bychom zavolat FBI?“  
„Byl to Aranžérův vrah.“  
„Wille, jste v pořádku?“  
Will se pomalu otočil k Margot a pak se rozhlédl kolem. Stál u kříže. Nepamatoval si, jak se k němu dostal.   
„Vypadal jste, jakože jste bez sebe,“ naléhala Margot.  
„To je v pořádku, takhle já pracuju. Musíme zavolat Jacka.“

Jack Crawford spolu s Bev, Zellerem a Jimmym, a zbytkem týmu dorazil na místo během hodiny.   
Margot se držela zpátky. Chtěla zmizet před Jackovým příjezdem, ale Will to nedovolil. Nešlo o to, že by se Margot bála FBI, policie ani nikdo další neměl tušení o jejím incidentu s Masonem, její bratr měl vlastní policii, vlastní zákony, a ona si už svůj trest odpykala.   
Margot jen nechtěla být viděna.   
Po cestě ke stodole se Will podělil s Jackem o svou verzi příběhu. Černoch ale jen vrtěl hlavou. „Říkáš, že je sem přivezl autem? Nikde jsem neviděl stopy po kolech. Když tedy nepočítám ty, které tu nechalo auto slečny Vergerové,“ řekl Jack a podíval se na Margot, která šla vedle Willa.  
„Právě,“ řekl Will. „Jde o to, že jsem ve stodole nějakou dobu nebyl. Těla tam mohla být už nějakou dobu.“  
„Musíme kontaktovat Freddie Loundsovou a zeptat se, jestli něco neviděla. Pak se taky podíváme na oběti a zkusíme je porovnat s lidmi, kteří jsou pohřešovaní, dejme tomu, během posledních čtrnácti dní. Tak bychom možná mohli něco zjistit. To jsem teda zvědav,“ dodal Jack, když přišli ke stodole. Pak si vyměnil pohled s Willem a vešel dovnitř. Margot zůstala stát u dveří.  
„Zdá se mi to nebo ...“ řekl Z., když přistoupil k dílu Aranžérova vraha.. „Vypadá to, že jim vyřízl srdce,“ dodal po chvíli.   
„Ten, kdo to udělal, taky rozhodně neměl srdce,“ dodal Jimmy.   
„Přesně tak, symbolizuje to krustost. Bůh je krutý a lidé jsou stvořeni k jeho obrazu,“ řekl Will. Poslední větu uvnitř v hlavě neslyšel vyřčenou svým hlasem, ale jakýmsi cizím. Nemohl si vzpomenout, komu patřil. „Ti dva se modlí za odpustění? Za milost? Těžko říct. Té se jim ale nedostane. Bůh nemá srdce, stejně jako náš vrah. Nezná lítost. Řekl bych, že se jedná o sociopata. Chová se k lidem jako k prasatům. Jsou pro něj prasata. Vsadím se, že pokud těla pořádně prohlédnete, všimnete si, že všem něco chybí. Teda kromě těch srdcí.“  
„Na několika místech jsou zašití.“ Beverly klečela před ženou a v ruce držela baterku, protože v zadní části stodoly bylo stále šero. „Tady téhle chybí ledvina, řekla bych.“  
„Náš Ježíš je vykuchaný,“ ozval se Jimmy. Pomalu obcházel kříž až se nakonec procpal mezi zeď a kříž, aby si mohl prohlédnout mužova záda. „Má v zádech díru. Od něj si toho vzal nejvíc.“  
„Ale proč jim bral srdce zepředu a zbytek dělal tak, aby to nebylo vidět?“ nadhodil Zeller.  
„To, že jim odebral srdce mělo být vidět. Zbytek ne, zbytek by kazil jeho design,“ řekl Will.  
„Tak proto jsou rány zašity vlascem. Je to rybí vlasec, že?“ zeptal se Jack. Přistoupil k Beverly a podrobně si prohlížel stehy na ženině tělě.  
„Myslím, že ano.“ Will kývl hlavou. „A vůbec bych se nedivil, kdyby ten vlasec byl můj.“

„Připadám si, jako bych měl kolem krku smyčku, která se pomalu stahuje. Neviditelnou smyčku, z mého vlastního vlasce, kterou mi kolem krku dal Aranžérův vrah,“ řekl Will a otevřel oči. Byl na svém pravidelném sezení u Hannibala Lectera a venku líně zapadalo slunce. „Co mi na to řeknete, doktore?“ dodal Will, když Hannibal neodpovídal.  
„Mám o Vás strach, Wille,“ řekl po chvíli. „Jste si jistý, že nechcete Jacku Crawfordovi ...“  
„Ne, já toho chlapa chytím,“ sykl Will a postavil se. „Cítím ho blízko a dostanu ho. Protože on se vrátí. Byl u mě doma a vrátí se znova a jednou třeba udělá chybu. To, že ve stodole nenechal žádné otisky neznamená, že si příště nedá pozor.“  
„Být na jeho místě, tak si pozor rozhodně dám. Nechtěl bych se Vám dostat do rukou.“  
„Jestli narážíte na to s Hobbsem, tak se to nebude opakovat. S ním to bylo osobní kvůli Abigail.“  
„Byla pro Vás jako dcera. A přesto Vám ji Hobbs vzal a všichni si mysleli, že jste ji zabil Vy.“  
„Nemusíte mi to připomínat, děkuji pěkně!“ vyprskl Will. „Aranžérova vraha najdu, a jeho zatčení nechám na někom jiném. Nepustím ho k sobě moc blízko. Nedovolím mu to.“  
„Co byste udělal, kdybyste se s ním ocitl v jedné místnosti a musel se s ním vypořádat?“ zeptal se Hannibal a zvědavě si Willa prohlížel.  
„To nevím.“  
„Každopádně, potřebujete si odpočinout.“ Doktor Lecter náhle změnil téma. „Budete k tomu mít příležitost hned zítra večer. Rozhodl jsem se uspořádat dinner party.“  
„To jsem rád. Už dlouho jste nic takového nedělal.“  
„Takže příjdete? Přijde spousta zajímavých lidí a jednoho z nich bych Vám rád představil.“  
„Vážně? O koho se jedná?“  
„Jde o mého nového pacienta, Masona Vergera. Slyšel jsem, že jeho sestru už znáte.“

VIII. Erede /dědic/

Přípravy na dinner party v domě Hannibala Lectera začaly už krátce po poledni. Na samotné vaření si psychiatr pozval kuchaře z vyhlášené baltimorské restaurace, ale trval na tom, že maso i ostatní suroviny dodá sám. To taky udělal. Sám vybral i prvotřídní víno, pivo a tu nejlepší a nejdražší whiskey.   
Na party byli pozvaní všichni jeho známí, jeho pacienti a kolegové. Nikoho z nich nechtěl zklamat. Hannibal Lecter měl spoustu známých a byl rád středem pozornosti.  
Jeho první host dorazil na místo už v jednu odpoledne. Byl to jeho nejoblíbenější host a ať už si to připouštěl nebo ne (Hannibal o tom přemýšlel velice často) jim byl posedlý. Kdesi v hloubi srdce, pokud mu nějaké zbylo, mu připomínal jeho samotného a jeho geniální mysl mu byla blízká jako žádná jiná.  
Will Graham bloumal po kuchyni mezi číšníky ve své flanelové košili a khaki kalhotech, a pozoroval dění v kuchyni.   
Hannibal měl stále v živé paměti, kdy tohoto nenápadně vypadajícího muže viděl porvé. FBI tenkrát spojila vraždy několika dívek a Jack Crawford si na pomoc pozval Willa Grahama, příležitostného opraváře lodních motorů, učitele a vášnivého rybáře s úžasným talentem chytat nejen ryby. Člověk žasl, co všechno dokáže Will vyčíst z místa činu.   
I přes tento talent nikdy nemohl být agentem FBI, protože neprošel psychotesty. Na něco takového neměl díky svým mnoha psychickým poruchám.   
Při jejich prvním setkání se ho Hannibal zeptal, jestli je autista. Will mu do očí upřel plachý, ale podrážděný pohled a řekl, že sám sebe řadí mezi lidi s aspergerovým syndromem, sociopaty a narcisty, a následně mu velmi důrazně řekl, že nechce být psychoanalyzován.  
To Hanibala zaujalo natolik, že poprvé po letech začal u někoho zvažovat možnost přátelství. 

Jako další dorazila Alana spolu s Jackem. S oběma lidmi měl Hannibal své plány, ale věděl, že největší roli v nadcházejích událostech sehraje Mason Verger. Jeho osobnost Hannibalovi připadala fascinující, ale nadšení z chorobnosti jeho mysli opadlo v momentě, kdy Verger zabodl do Hannibalova drahého křesla svůj nůž. Masonovi to připadalo k smíchu, ale terapeut to považoval za neslušné. A za neslušnost se platí.  
Mason dorazil v šest večer ruku v ruce se svou sestrou. Hannibal věděl, že se mu nelíbí její přátelství s Willem Grahamem. Psychiatr byl na setkání těch dvou velmi zvědav.  
Hned, když Will uviděl Jacka, přidal se k němu i když měl po boku Alanu, se kterou se nechtěl vybavovat. Bylo mu líto, že tu není Bryan nebo Beverly, ale to nemohl ovlivnit. Nemohl ovlivnit ani to, jak se Jack Crawford cítí. Toto byla první dinner party od doby, kdy Bella zemřela, a Will skoro cítil, jak je Jackovi mizerně.  
Zdálo se, že Alana po koncerzaci s Willem netouží. Pozdravila ho a následně se omluvila a se skleničkou šampaňského v ruce odešla za Frederickem Chiltonem, ředitelem Baltimorské nemocnice pro chorobomyslné zločince. Ti dva byli kolegové a měli spoustu zajímavých témat k hovoru, ale Will věděl, že to není důvod, proč za ním jde. Důvodem byl on sám.  
Na Jackovy otázky reagoval apaticky. Jak se máš? Dobře. Samozřejmě že dobře. Co mu měl povídat? Že se jeho stav zhoršuje? Jak se mu tu líbí? Líbí, doktor Lecter vaří dobře a moc dobře ví, jak uspořádat událost, jako je tahle. Bolela ho hlava a celou dobu myslel na Bustera a ostatní psi, a taky na to, jestli Aranžérův vrah není právě teď u něj doma. Po očku pozoroval Alanu, a čekal na vhodnou příležitost se vypařit.  
V půl deváté se chystal Jackovi říct, že odchází, ale plán mu překazil Hannibal. Do teď se bavil se svými přáteli z Baltimorské filharmonie, ale jak si Will všiml, ti zůstali u stolu v rohu. Hannibal měl nyní jinou společnost. Po jeho pravém boku stál vysoký muž oblečený v tmavém dokonale padnoucím obleku. Pod sakem měl bílou košili a kolem krku krémovou kravatu. Už jen podle oblečení bylo jasné, že se jedná o velmi zámožnou osobu.   
Když Will uviděl vzadu postávat Margot, bylo mu jasné, s kým má tu čest.  
„Wille, dovolte mi Vám představit svého pacienta, Masona Vergera,“ řekl Hannibal. Masonovy rty se okamžitě roztáhly v širokém, možná až moc širokém úsměvu, ale Will si všiml, že úsměv se neodráží za brýlemi v jeho chladných znepokojivých očích.   
„Will Graham,“ řekl Will když přidal Masonovu ruku. Všiml si, že je ozdobená masivním prstenem.

Uvnitř Hannibalova domu nebylo dovoleno kouřit, ale Will měl přesto pocit, jako by se dusil. Nápad odejít zavrhl, jakmile mu společnost začal dělat jeho terapeut, a na jeho žádost se rozhodl zůstat do konce, takže se rozhodl utéct na zahradu. Musel ven, zima nezima. Od úst mu stoupala pára.  
Ušel pár kroků hlouběji do Lecterovy zahrady a zastavil se před fontánou. Vypadala staře a Will z ní cítil vůni 15. století a renesance. Něco takového by bylo možné najít na náměstí uprostřed Florencie. Skoro cítil v plicích čistý vzduch a když se rozhlédl, byl přesvědčen, že uvidí stánky s prodejci nabízejícími koření nebo čerstvé ryby.  
Za Willem se ozvaly kroky.  
„Zdravím, pane Vergere,“ řekl, když uviděl postavu zahalenou stíny. Dědice prozradily vlasy, které trčely na všechny strany, což pro něj bylo typické.  
„Masone, prosím, říkejte mi Masone,“ řekl Verger konverzačním tónem a vystoupil ze tmy. „Přítel mojí sestry je i můj přítel.“  
„Nemyslím si, že můžeme být přátelé, Masone,“ odpověděl váhavě Will.  
„Samozřejmě je mi jasné, že moje sestra mluvila. Ona je ale občas zmatená, víte?“  
„Mně připadala docela dost při smyslech.“  
„Ale no tak, Wille. Nechovejme se k sobě jako zvířata. I moje prasata dokáží být přátelštější než Vy. Pokud zrovna nemají hlad. Co Vám Margot vůbec říkala?“  
„Dost abych si o Vás udělal obrázek.“ Will se usmál a doufal, že falešný úsměv dá slovům přátelštější ráz.  
„Jak jsem řekl, moje sestra je občas zmatená.“ Mason pokračocval, jako by Willa neslyšel. „Neví, co je pro ni dobré.“  
„Hlavně že Vy to víte,“ zašklebil se Will.  
„Samozřejmě, že to vím. Jsem její starší bratr a jsem jediný, koho má. Musíme držet pospolu, hlavně teď po tom, co papá zemřel. Papá mě naučil spoustu věcí, hlavně kolem prasat, víte, ale taky to, že rodina musí držet při sobě. A Margot je jediná rodina, kterou mám a já jsem jediná rodina, kterou má ona.“  
„Třeba o Vás nestojí.“  
„Zato ale stojí o Vás, viďte?“  
„Její preference jsou jinde,“ řekl Will a vzpomněl si na Margotinu narážku o upřednostňování stejných nesprávných částí. „Je svobodná žena a může si dělat co chce.“  
„Samozřejmě, že si může dělat co chce. Pokud zrovna nedělá Vás.“  
„Nic jsme spolu neměli,“ sykl Will. Zíral do Masonových očí a cítil, jak mu na pažích pod kabátem naskakuje husí kůže. Nemohla za to zima, ale šílenství, které z Vergera sálalo na sto metrů. Viděl, jak se dědic znova nadechuje, ale promluvit už nestačil. Od verandy přicházel Hannibal.  
„Copak pánové, snad se nehádáte v noc jako je tato?“ řekl doktor a zvědavě si prohlížel oba muže.  
„Nehádáme se, jen vedeme přátelský rozhovor,“ odvětil Will konverzačním tónem.   
„Moc se mi líbí vaše fontána, doktore Lectere,“ řekl Mason. „Máte to tu moc hezké a moc se mi tu líbí. Jen škoda, že nemáte martini. Mám moc rád martini,“ pokračoval Verger. Zamlčel ale, že kromě olivy si do něj přidává ještě jednu tajnou přísadu. Slzy.  
Party skončila o půl druhé v noci. Mason Verger i jeho sestra zůstali až do konce a nikdo si nevšiml, že na Masonově ruce chybí masivní prsten.  
Za to si ale Will všiml, že Alana zůstala přes noc u Hannibala.

IX. Pancetta /slanina/

Jack k Willovi dorazil v pravé poledne. Vyšel schody na verandu, ale když zaklepal na dveře, nikdo neotvíral. Zhluboka se nadechl a cítil, jak se z jeho prsou uvolňuje jakási tíha. Nebude s Willem muset mluvit, aspoň ne teď. Třeba by mohl požádat Beverly, aby s Willem promluvila ona.  
„Jacku?“ ozvalo se kdesi za ním. Černoch na chvílu zadržel dech a pak se otočil k Willovi. „Co tu děláš?“ zeptal se Will.  
„Hledám tě,“ řekl Crawford a vydal se dolů ze schodů.   
„Co se děje?“ Will na Jacka hleděl se zdviženým obočím. Nechal psi, aby ho předběhli, a teď se otírali Jackovi o nohy. Agent roztržitě pohladil Winstona po hlavě.  
„Máme další … místo činu.“ Jack chtěl říct mrtvolu, ale to by nebylo přesné. Mrtvola je jednotné číslo a to se použít nedalo. Kdyby řekl mrtvoly, Wll by určitě začal být zvědavý nebo vyděšený a Jack nestál ani o jedno z toho. Věděl ale, že zvědavosti se nevyhne.  
„Vážně? Vezmeš mě tam?“ Will se podezíravě zahleděl do Jackovy tváře. „Co mi tajíš?“  
„Tentokrát tě tam nemůžu vzít ...“  
„Jakto?“  
„Jde o to, že … Je to stará hájovna, Wille. Podobná, jako měl Garret Jacob Hobbs. Na stěně je několik paroží … a na pěti z nich jsme našli těla. Dívčí těla.“  
„Přesně tak to dělal Hobbs .“  
„Já vím a to je důvod, proč tam nemůžeš.“  
„Přestaň blbnout a vezmi mě tam!“ Will nahnal psi dovnitř a rozhodně zabuchl dveře. Pak se vydal k autu. „Tak co, jedeš, nebo ne? Kdo vůbec našel těla?“  
Jack si povzdechl. „Freddie Loundosvá dostala anonymní typ. Někdo jí nechal zprávu na webovkách tattle-crime.com. Pak kontaktovala mě.“  
„Freddie je zpátky?“  
„Ano a náš vrah ji očividně chce používat jako prostředníka. On chtěl, abychom to místo činu našli a taky chtěl, aby tě to rozrušilo.“  
„Jsem v naprostém pořádku,“ řekl Will a nasedl do auta.

Cesta trvala bezmála hodinu a po celou dobu nikdo nepromluvil. Will byl odhodlaný jít na místo činu, ale poprvé ve své kariéře se bál. Ne tolik toho, co uvidí, ale toho, co ucítí. Budou ty dívky mít tmavé dlouhé vlasy jako Abigail Hobbsová? Will si uvědomoval, že stará hájovna, která byla jejich cílem, není jen obyčejné místo činu, ale pečlivě zabalený dárek pro něho samotného.  
Hned když auto zastavilo, Will netrpělivě sáhl po klice, vystoupil z auta a nechal Jacka za sebou. Roztržitě se rozhlédl po okolí. Byli na louce nedaleko lesa a asi dvacet metrů od něj stála bouda, kolem které teď parkovala policejní auta. Will to všechno vnímal všemi buňkami svého těla a v uších mu bušilo jeho vlastní srdce. Skoro přes něj neslyšel Zellerův hlas, když se mu speciální agent postavil do cesty.  
„Cože?“ zeptal se Will zmateně.  
„Říkal jsem, že tě tam nepustím. Jacku, promiň, ale nebudeme riskovat.“ Zeller přesunul svou pozornost z Willa na Jacka, který je konečně dohnal.  
„Já vím, říkal jsem mu to,“ řekl Jack a kývl směrem k Willovi. „Ale nedal si říct.“  
„Bude pro tebe nejlepší, když odjedeš.“ Zeller se znova podíval na Willa. „Není to vůbec hezký a skoro to vypadá, jako by to udělal Hobbs. Jimmy vtipkoval, že ten chlap vstal z mrtvých.“  
„Jsou ty dívky … brunetky?“ zeptal se Will váhavě. Viděl pohledy všech okolo a díky lístosti v jejich očích mu připadalo, že obětí je on sám. Přemýšlel, kdy se tou obětí stal, nebo jestli jí byl od začátku.  
Když vzadu uviděl Beverly Katzovou, skoro mu spadl kámen ze srdce. Bylo mu jasné, že ho dovnitř nepustí, ale doufal, že u ní najde porozumění.  
„Na místě činu není nic, co by nám pomohlo,“ řekla Bev. Dívala se ze Zellera na Willa a z něj zase na Zellera a se zdviženým obočím položila otázku, která vysela ve vzduchu: „Budete se prát?“  
„Nechtějí mě pustit dovnitř,“ řekl Will.  
„Já tě taky nechci pustit dovnitř. To ale neznamená, že tě chceme vyřadit z případu. Jen tě nechceme traumatizovat ještě víc.“  
„Dobře, ale řekněte mi jedno. Vypadají ty dívky jako Abigail Hobbsová?“   
„Vypadají,“ kývla Bev. Ale to není důležité. Důležité je tohle,“ dodala a ukázala Willovi malý igelitový sáček. Byl v něm masivní prsten Masona Vergera. „Našli jsme to na místě činu. Žádné otisky ani vlákna z oblečení, jen tohle.“

„Takže ty říkáš, že je to Vergera,“ ujasňovala si Bev. Byli zpátky v Quantiku a Beverly právě z prstenu sejmula otisky prstů.   
„Viděl jsem ho na jeho ruce u Hannibala, ano,“ přitakal Will. „To ale neznamená, že takových prstenů není víc. Potřebujeme Vergerovy otisky.“  
„Ty ale nikam nepojedeš, Wille. Jack tam pošle svoje lidi.“  
„Dobře, jak myslíš. Myslíš že je to Verger?  
„Já nevím, já ho neznám. Jako osobně. Ty myslíš, že to udělal?“  
„Ten chlap je toho rozhodně schopný,“ pokrčil Will rameny. „Je inteligentní, vůbec bych se nedivil, kdyby věděl něco o chirurgii, a taky je … šílený.“ Willovi znova naskočila husí kůže, stejná, jako měl z Vergerovy osobnosti u Hannibala v zahradě. Bezděčně se oklepal.  
„Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptala se Bev.   
„Jsem.“ Will přikývl. „Jdi za Jackem, ať někoho pošle na farmu Muskart a zjistí, jestli má Mason alibi. A ať nezapomenou na ty otisky prstů.“  
„Neboj,“ přikývla Bev a otočila se k odchodu.   
„A Bev?“  
„Ano?“  
„Ty nikam nejezdi. Drž se dál od Masona Vergera.“

Hannibal z celého svého domu nejvíce miloval svou kuchyni. Byla velká stejně jako celý jeho dům a palác mysli, kam si ukládal důležité informace a vzpomínky. Některé ze vzpomínek mohly za to, že se stal tím člověkem, kterým se stal. Na ty se ale snažil zapomenout a pohřbít je hluboko v sobě.  
Sám sebe ale nepovažoval za špatného. Jen zbavoval svět lůzy podobné Kolonasovi a dalším mužům, kteří zabili jeho sestru.  
Proto pocítil vzrušení, když si uvědomil, že má v domě vetřelce. Čekal na ně a byl připravený.   
Zvedl oči od pánve, na které si chystal snídani, a v pravé ruce pevně sevřel nůž, kterým před tím krájel zeleninu.  
Do kuchyně vešel cizí muž. „Zdravím tě, příteli,“ řekl plynulou italštinou. To Hannibal taky čekal. „My nikdy přátelé nebudeme,“ odpověděl Hannibal taky italsky a hbytě se otočil vzad. Udělal to dostatečně včas na to, aby pohleděl tváří v tvář muži, který se k němu plížil zezadu. Hannibal mu dal prudkou ránu do břicha a než se muž stačil vzpamatovat, zabodl mu do nohy nůž, který celou dobu třímal v ruce. To, že zasáhl stehenní tepnu nebyla náhoda.   
To už vešel do místonosti Mason Verger. Svého poskoka, který se topil na zemi ve vlastní krvi nechával bez povšimnutí.  
„Poslal jste na mě ty krysi z FBI, doktore Lectere. A za to zaplatíte.“  
„Vážně?“ ušklíbil se Hannibal a skoro s lítostí se podíval na umírajícího muže na podlaze. Druhý z Vergerových poskoků se snažil marně zastavit krvácení. Zdálo se, že mu na raněném záleží. Z lamentování „Matheo, Matheo,“ a z výrazné podoby mužů Hannibal pochopil, že se jedná o bratry.  
„Nevím jak, doktore, ale na Vaší oslavě jste mi vzal prsten a ten se našel v hájovně plné mrtvol, které jsou podle FBI nejnovější oběti toho, kdo zabil toho vraha, Aranžéra. Teď kvůli Vám budu mít problémy. Nebo Vám ten prsten dala Margot?“   
„Škoda, že Vás Margot nezabila. Udělala by tomuto světu laskavost.“  
„Povězte mi, doktore Lectere, nejste Vy náhodou Aranžérův vrah?“  
„Neptejte se mě Masone. Protože když Vám to řeknu, tak vás budu muset zabít,“ šeptl Hannibal. Přesně v tu chvíli se na něj vrhl bratr muže, který se jmenoval Matheo. Terapeut schytal ránu do rtu, ze kterého mu vyrtyskla krev. Hannibal zavrčel a dal se do boje.   
Mason Verger stál celou dobu u dveří. Nepohnul brvou ani když Hannibal setl jeho poskokovi hlavu samurajským mečem. Meč byl Hannibalovou památkou na tetu Murasaki a bral jej do rukou jen při zvláštních příležitostech. Tohle rozhodně byla jedna z nich.

Will Graham dorazil zpátky do Wolf Trap v sedm večer. Z příjezdové cesty se mu zdálo, že v obýváku vidí tlumené světlo a rozbušilo se mu srdce. Na chvíli zavřel oči, a s rukou připravenou kdykoli tasit zbraň se vydal na verandu.   
Vchodové dveře byly otevřené a se služební pistolí v ruce prošel setmělou síň. V obýváku za rohem bylo vážně světlo. V krbu hořel oheň a před ním seděla postava obklopená psi, a ti psi jedli něco, co jim dával nevítaný host.   
Když Winston uviděl svého páníčka, přátelsky zaštěkal na pozdrav.  
„Masone?“ šeptl Will do tmy. Nebyl si jistý, ale ve stínech před sebou matně poznával charakteristické znaky Vergerovy osoby. „Masone? Čím to krmíte mé psi?“ zeptal se Will znova a v tu chvíli spatřil odpověď. Verger se konečně otočil za Willovým hlasem, takže dopřál Willovi pohled na svůj obličej.  
„Sám sebou,“ zaskřehotal Verger a dal Busterovi další kus své tváře.  
Will nadskočil. Ozvaly se za ním kroky.  
„Doktore Lectere, co tu děláte? Co se stalo?“  
„Pan Verger se Vám chtěl přiznat. Vám osobně,“ řekl Hannibal a opovržlivě hleděl na Masona. Ten se smál a odřezával nožem další kousky svého obličeje. „Že je to tak, Masone?“  
„Ano pane, je to tak,“ zachechtal se Verger. „Zabil jsem všechny ty prodavačky, protože nechtěli prodávat moje masíčko a ty ostatní jenom tak, protože jsem chtěl, chacha! A samozřejmě že mi pomáhali ostatní. Margot a Carlo a Matheo. Chudák Matheo!“ Verger chvíli apaticky hleděl na psi, jakoby se rozhodl Matheovu smrt uctít poslední vzpomínkou, a podrbal Winstona na hlavě. „Mám hlad, doktore,“ řekl po chvíli.  
„Tak snězte svůj nos,“ navrhl mu Hannibal. Will zadržel dech a nevěřícně hleděl, jak si Mason řeže nos a dává si ho do pusy. Chvíli zamyšleně žvýkal a potom polkl. Willovi se udělalo zle.  
„Co jste mu provedl?!“ obrátil se na Hannibala. Sotva to dořekl, Verger vyrazil další smích. „Jsem plný sám sebe, jsem plný sám sebe!“ zakřičel na celý obývák.  
„Udělal si to sám. Přišel za mnou ohledně toho obvinění. Byl velmi nešťastný a nakonec si udělal tohle. Nevím přesně, co si vzal. Měl to u sebe.“  
„Co s ním budeme dělat?“ zeptal se Will. Měl co dělat, aby neutekl, nebo aby si nezacpal uši rukama jako malé dítě. Masonův smích byl hlučný, šílený, naplňující celý dům. „Já ho nezabiju,“ dodal.   
Hannibal si povzdechl a obešel křeslo, na kterém seděl Mason Verger. Oběma rukama obemkl jeho krk a jediným pohybem mu zlomil vaz.

X. L'Ultima Cena /poslední večeře/

Otázka, proč Hannibal vzal Masona k Willovi zůstala nevyřčena. Mezi oběma muži se v tu noc utvořilo jakési pouto v rámci kterého se beze slov dohodli, že o událostech nebudou mluvit.   
Uběhl týden a případ Aranžéra a jeho vraha byl uzavřen, protože jediný podeřelý byl udržovaný v umělém spánku a bylo pravděpodobné, že tak zůstane navždy. Tak se alespoň vyjádřila Margot a vypadalo to, že soukromí svého bratra je ochotná bránit zuby nehty. Byla také vyslýchána FBI, ale její zapojení do série vražd nebylo prokázáno.  
Will Graham se v ty dny po uzavření případu potuloval mezi Baltimorem (domem Hannibala Lectera), Quanticem, kde se několikrát setkal s Jackem a teamem Science, a Wolf Trap, kde trávil nejvíc času přemýšlením u řeky s udicí v ruce.   
Během jednoho výletu k řece uviděl na břehu jelena. Když na okamžik odvrátil oči a znova se podíval na stejné místo, jelen tam už nebyl a nahradila ho černá postava s parohy na hlavě. Zdálo se, že hledí jeho směrem a prohlíží si ho stejně pečlivě, jako on ji. Will roztržitě zamrkal a krátce na to zamířil domů.   
V ten den šel spát s myšlenkou, že se pořádně vyspí. Vidiny se vrátily, protože byl přetažený a potřeboval si odpočinout. Zasloužil si to, protože se podílel na vyřešení jednoho z nejzáhadnějších případů všech dob. Sice to nedopadlo, jak mělo, ale s Hannibalem neměli jinou možnost, ne?  
Ne?

Will byl v lese. Rozhodl se vyrazit na lov (na zločince), protože mu doktor Lecter naznačil, že by to mohlo mít terapeutický účinek. Doktor mu často radil a Will mu věřil, i když uvinitř věděl, že mu ne vždycky radí správně, ale přesto doktorovu úsudku věřil, protože nevěřil tomu vlastnímu.   
Brzy narazil na stopu jelena. Will se pozorně rozhlédl kolem sebe, protože věděl, že na jelenovi záleží jeho - Willovo přežití. Začal stopovat a krátce na to zvíře konečně spatřil. Když Will vystřelil, jelen se dal na útěk.  
Jelen mu sice zmizel z dohledu, ale krvavé značky na kmenech stromů, které ve tmě vypadaly černé, Willovi prozrazovaly, že ho zranil.  
Někde před ním se ozývalo šustění. Ne, nebylo to jen šustění, ale taky tichý nářek, jako by sténaly stromy, ale vítr nefoukal. Musela to být ta bytost, kterou ranil.  
Ušel ještě asi dvacet kroků a uviděl to. Za vysokým dubem se krčila stejná postava, kterou viděl odpoledne u řeky. Nyný dřepěla a vyděšeně si ho prohlížela černýma očima bez bělma zapadlýma ve tváři, která měla rysy Hannibala Lectera.  
Willovi radostně poskočilo srdce. Dostal ho. Mohl by ale dostat i Lectera. Možná by pak konečně zmizely všechny děsivé sny, které ho bez varování přepadávaly i za denního světla. 

Vzbudil se v sedm hodin a cítil se unavený. Především ho bolely nohy a když je spustil na podlahu, uviděl, že je má až do půli lýtek od hlíny. Takže byl v noci skutečně v lese.   
Nejistota naplnující jeho nitro, nejistota ohledně osobnosti Hannibala Lectera, která ho vyhnala do lesa byla až moc velká na to, aby si ji dokázal nechat jen pro sebe. Musel mluvit s Jackem.

Na cestu vyrazil hned jak se oblékl a do budovy BAU vpálil takovou rychlostí, že ve dveřích málem srazil Jacka. Při pohledu na něj zkameněl. V autě se mu hlavou vířily miliony myšlenek a vnitřních monologů, ve kterých Jackovi vysvětluje důvody svojí návstěvy, ale když svého nadřízeného viděl před sebou, nevěděl, jak začít. Několikrát otevřel a zavřel ústa jako lekající ryba a pak uhnul očima z Jackova obličeje. Po jeho boku patřil zhruba čtyřicetiletou blondýnku.   
„Wille, potřebuješ něco? Teď odcházím,“ řekl Jack. K Willovi jeho slova dolehla z dálky a připadalo mu, jako by oční kontakt s onou blondýnkou trval celou věčnost, ale při tom celá událost ve dveřích trvala zatím ani ne půl minuty.  
„Potřebuju si s tebou o něčem promluvit,“ odpověděl Will ve snaze najít místo, kde by začal. Mohl by to na něj vychrlit hned teď ve dveřích, ale kdo byla ta blondýnka? Mohl před ní o celé záležitosti mluvit? Náhle se cítil zavalen. Jako by byl zaživa pohřben v hrobě a jeho tělo bylo zasypáváno hlínou. Ve hlíně se dá snadno udusit a Will se dusil. Cítil, že něco padá a že to není jen hlína. Cítil, že se něco blíží, a nedokázal si představit další noc strávenou o samotě se všemi výčitkami v své hlavě.   
Prosebně upíral oči do Jackova obličeje, ale černoch zavrtěl hlavou. „Teď nemůžu, Wille, musím tady doktorku Du Maurier zavést domů. Možná bychom si mohli promluvit později.“  
„To je v pořádku,“ kývl Will. Rozodl se obrátit, protože v Jackově očích uviděl podezření. Myslel si snad, že byl snad Hannibalovým komplicem? Ale jak došel k tomu, že Hannibala začal podezírat?  
Odpověď našel krátce po Jackově odjezdu na internetu. Posadil se do auta a vygoogloval si doktorku Du Maurier. Byla to psychiatrička a Will by se nedivil, kdyby doktor Lecter byl jejím pacientem.  
Kromě oficiálních stránek, kde byla mimo jiné uvedena i adresa, našel několik dalších článků, ve kterých se vyskytovalo jméno Bedelia Du Maurier. Většina z nich se zabývala incidentem z roku 2010, kdy byla doktorka napadena svým pacientem. Článek dále uváděl, že během onoho večera nebyla doktorka sama. Měl s ní být ještě jeden pacient, který jí zachránil život. Will věřil tomu, že to byl Hannibal Lecter.  
Pokud má doktor svoje tajemství, tak ho bude znát právě Bedelia Du Maurier.

Will doufal, že Bedeliu zastihne doma a pokud možno samotnou. Schválně počkal, aby se šance, že bude stále někde s Jackem snížila na minimum.  
Byla snad Bedelia korunním svědkem v případě Aranžérova vraha, a on spolu s Hannibalem hlavní podezřelí?  
Čekárna před ordinací doktorky Du Maurier byla prázdná, takžeill zaklepal na dveře. Víckrát klepat nemusel, protože se ani ne po deseti sekuntách otevřely. Jako by byl očekáván.  
„Jack Crawford mi řekl, že nejspíš přijdete,“ řekla doktorka Du Maurier zastřeným hlasem a prohlížela si ho stejně zvědavě, jako když se viděli poprvé. „Taky mi řekl, abych s Vámi nemluvila.“  
„Ale Vy budete. Proč? Jinak byste mi přibouchla dveře před nosem.“  
„Chci Vás varovat. Váš nadřízený Vás podezírá, ale pokud vydržíte, dokáže se Vaše nevina.“  
„To vám taky řekl Jack?“  
„Ano,“ přiznala Bedelia. Will čekal, že ho pozve dovnitř, ale to se nestalo. „Ale řeknu Vám něco, co mi agent Crawford neřekl. Držte se dál od Hannibala Lectera. Dlouho jsem se snažila prohlédnout ten oblek z lidského masa, který nosí a po dlouhém uvažování jsem došla k závěru, že je nebezpečný. Podala jsem agentu Crawfordovi své svědectví a požádala jsem ho, aby mě už nekontaktoval. Rozhodla jsem se přerušit praxi a stáhnout se z veřejného života. Jack Crawford mi slíbil, že mé přání bude respektovat. Mohu to očekávat i od vás?“  
„Co mám dělat?“ odpověděl Will otázkou. Začínal propadal panice a stálo ho mnoho námahy, aby dokázal mluvit tak, aby se mu neklepal hlas. Měl pravdu. Celou dobu měl pravdu.  
„Stáhněte se,“ řekla Bedelia. „A pokud by došlo na nejhorší, budu svědčit ve Váš prospěch. Věřím Vám,“ zašeptala a naklonila se těsně k Willovi. Potom zavřela dveře.  
Will se opřel čelem o dřevo. Cítil, jak se mu na něj lepí dlaně a jak jeho tělo ovládá třas. „Drž se dál od Masona Vergera,“ slyšel v hlavě svůj vlastní hlas. Kdysi to řekl Beverly, ale doktorka Du Maurier to řekla jinak: „Držte se dál od Hannibala Lectera.“  
Za Willovými zavřenými víčky vyvstával obraz jeho psychiatra, ale doktor nevypadal, jako normálně. Jeho rysy ztmavly, zčernaly a před Willovýma očima se měnily, až se z Hannibala stala ona bytost, kterou Will viděl v lese. Krčila se za kmenem spadeného dubu, upírala na něj černé oči a šeptala směrem k Willovi: „Bůh dokáže být tak krutý a my jsme bohužel stvořeni k jeho obrazu. A když už jsme u krutosti a lidské povahy. Jaký z toho všeho máte pocit?“

Zatímco Will Graham bojoval v čekárně doktorky Du Maurier o poslední zbytky zdravého rozumu, Beverly Katz byla v kanceláři Jacka Crawforda. Stála opřená o dveře a čekala, co Jack odpoví na její otázku.  
„Dobře Bev, jak myslíš. Jdi tam. Vezmi, co potřebuješ a vypadni.“  
„Máš moje slovo,“ kývla Bev. Chápala, že Jack nechce, aby se vloupala k Hannibalu Lecterovi, ale oba věděli, že nemají dostatečné podklady k tomu, aby získali povolení k prohlídce. Pokud ale bude mít štěstí a ona získá důkaz, bude moct znova začít vyšetřování, o kterém se bude psát po celé zemi, a Hannibal dostane to, co si zaslouží. Pokud v lednici v Lecterově domě objeví maso a to se ukáže jako lidské, bude mít vyhráno. Pokud dokáže, že to lidské maso pochází z těl, která FBI našla během posledních měsíců, Lecter dostane doživotí.   
Spravedlnosti bude učiněno za dost.

Beverly věděla, že Hannibal toho večera nebude doma. Doktor Chilton pořádal večírek k příležitosti otevření nového křídla jeho nemocnice a mezi pozvanými byli i Jack s Hannibalem. Jack slíbil, že na Hannibala dohlédne. Při pomyšlení, že v Baltimorské nemocnici pro chorobomyslené zločince doktora Fredericka Chiltona skončí i Hannibal, Beverly na rtech zahrál potěšený úsměv.  
K jeho domu dorazila v sedm hodin. Chiltonova party měla začít v šest a Hannibal by měl být tudíž pryč. Taky byl.  
Dovnitř se dostala díky klíči, který dostala od Jacka a zamířila rovnou do kuchyně. Byla ráda, že se nachází v přízemí, protože představa, že by měla jít nahoru po mramorových schodech, ji děsila. Její podpatky by klapaly a ten zvuk by se odrážel od stěn. Bylo by to, jako by k ní dům promlouval stejně záhadným a šíleným hlasem, jakým mluvily myšlenky doktora Lectera.  
Bála se Hannibala? Bev si nebyla jistá. Pokud by se s ním měla střetnout ve společnosti někoho dalšího, třeba Jacka, nebála by se. Pokud by Lecter věděl, že nemá šanci zvítězit, o nic by se nepokoušel, protože byl dost chytrý na to, aby věděl, že by kladením odporu udělal všechno ještě horší.  
S těmito myšlenkami v hlavě konečně dorazila ke kuchyni. Byla to velká místnosti s okny do ulice. Díky tomu nemusela rozvěcovat světla ani vytahovat baterku, kterou měla v zadní kapse jeansů.  
Po pravé straně se táhla mahagonová luxusní kuchyňská linka, ve které byla zabudovaná lednice. Beverly se zhluboka nadechla a otevřela dveře. Uviděla několik druhů balených salátů, rucolu, několik druhů mléka, hotové jídlo v krabičkách, ale jinak nic. Bev si nervózně dala vlasy za ucho a ledničku zavřela. Vždycky si sahala na vlasy, když byla ve stresu a díky tomuto nevědomému gestu si uvědomila, že začíná být vážně nervózní. Chvíli se rozhlížela po kuchyni a neviděla nic zajímavého. Na stole u okna stála poloprázdná sklenka vína, na lince byly květiny.   
Oči jí padly na mrazící box, který stál vedle dveří do vedlejší místnosti. Přední část byla prosklená a Bev se zastavilo srdce. Pomalu přešla místnost a odsunula prosklená dvířka. Už z dálky viděla, že uvnitř jsou vakuově balené balíčky masa v průhledných obalech. Jden z nich vzala do ruky a zašeptala: „Mám tě. Její rty se znova roztáhly v onom úsměvu, ze kterého čišela radost z dobře odvedené práce a zadostiučinění.   
Úsměv jí zamrzl na rtech. Pomalu se otočila a uviděla před sebou silietu Hannibala Lectera.

Pršelo.  
Když Will vystoupil z auta, měl pocit, že ho Hannibalův dům pozoruje. Podíváme se, co všechno Will Graham stihne udělat, než totálně přijde o rozum, zazělo mu hlavou.   
V kuchyni se svítilo. Willa napadlo, že Hannibal nejspíš vaří.   
Na chvíli zaváhal u vchodových dveří. Zkusil kliku. Bylo odemčeno. Tiše, jak nejtišeji mohl, se proplížil foyerem a odsud zahnul do chodby odkud vedly dveře do obývacího pokoje a do kuchyně. Mezi tím vytáhl zbraň. Měl v plánu ji namířit Hannibalovi na zátylek a donutit ho se ke všemu přiznat.   
Na to, co ale ve skutečnosti uviděl nebylo možné se připravit. V kuchyni už bylo prostřeno k večeři. V čele stolu seděla Beverly Katz, po její pravici seděl Hannibal Lecter a na straně, kde bývala její levá ruka, ležel prázdný talíř.  
„Zdravím, Wille,“ řekl Hannibal konverzačním tónem. „Jsem rád, že jste přišel. Čekáme na Vás s večeří.“  
„Co se podává?“ zeptal se Will. V pravé ruce pořád křečovitě svíral zbraň. Klouzala mu v upocené dlani.  
„Moje ruka,“ ozvala se Beverly. Will očekával odpověď od Hannibala, ale taky věděl, že doktor chce, aby mluvila Beverly.   
„Co jste jí dal?“ zašeptal Will a znova pevně stiskl zbraň v ruce. Výhružně ji namířil Hannibalovi na hlavu. „Dal jste jí to stejné, co jste dal Masonovi?“  
„Ne. Na Beverly jsem použil jiný mix. Wille, už nezlobte a přisedněte si.“  
„To neudělám. Zabiju Vás!“  
„Wille, nebolelo to.“ Beverly promluvila znova. „Doktor Lecter mi dal něco proti bolesti a řekl mi, co udělá. Taky se hodně ptal na tebe.“  
„Chtěl jsem vědět, co všechno víte, Wille,“ řekl Hannibal. „A podle zbraně, kterou míříte na moji hlavu odhaduji, že víte všechno. Co kdybyste se ke nám posadil, abychom mohli probrat, co bude dál?“  
„Pro Vás už dál nebude nic,“ řekl Will a odjistil zbraň. Nemohl ale vystřelit. Hannibalovi oči se upíraly do těch jeho a Will cítil, jak mu přimrzají nohy k podlaze. Nemohl se hnout ani ve chvíli, kdy Hannibal Lecter vstal od stolu a vydal se k němu. Pravou rukou uchopil zbraň a sklonil ji dolů. Šlo to lehce, Will se nevzpíral. Hannibalova levá ruka zajela do jeho vlasů a on cítil, jak mu Hannibal bere zbraň z ruky.  
Krátce na to se do jeho bravého boku zabodla jehla.  
Byl v bezvědomí, ještě než dopadl na podlahu, takže neslyšel, že zazněl výstřel.

XI. Firenze /Florencie/

Poslední článek o Hannibalu Lecterovi a Willu Grahamovi vynesl Freddie Loundsové balík peněz. Koupily ho hned troje noviny a znamenalo to, že její pečlivě vymyšlený titulek Vraždící manželé s perexem Zmanipuloval psychiatr svého pacienta tak, aby vražidl? viděli v tištěné podobě obyvatelé dvou států USA. O tom, že Grahamovo jméno bude nejspíše očištěno a že je hlavní svěděk, agentka Beverly Katz v kómatu, se nezmínila.   
Tak jako tak si Freddie myslela, že odvedla dobrou práci a za odměnu se rozhodla cestovat. Vydala se do Evropy a její poslední zastávkou byla Francie. Několik dní strávila v Paříži a ještě před odletem zpátky do USA se rozhodla zastavit ve Florencii.   
Dlouze obdivovala náměstí Piazza della Signoria a večer se rozhodla ztrávit v divadle.  
Na programu byl Tamerlán s vynikajícím obsazením. Přesně podle jejího gusta.  
Ve svém hotelovém pokoji se oblékla do zlatých šatů, které obepínaly její šíhlou postavu a ještě než odbyla osmá, vydala se do divadla.   
Do svatostánku umění proudily davy lidí a protože Freddie neměla předem zakoupený lístek, odhadovala, že bude sedět daleko od jeviště. Proto si půjčila divadelní kukátko.  
Nakonec seděla dál, než předpokládala, proto byla za kukátko velmi vděčná. Ještě než hra začala, koukala s ním po lidech. Zkoušela, jak dobře funguje.  
Její hodinky ukazovaly za minutu osm. Za chvíli se zhasnou světla a začne první dejiství. Freddie se napila šampaňského a když pokládala skleničku, zachytila koutkem oka postavu muže v lóži napravo. Nevěděla proč, ale její srdce přeřadilo z obvyklých 70 tepů za minutu na 130. Přiložila si kukátko k oku, ale než stačila muže najít, zhasla světla.  
První dějiství opery sledovala Freddie s velkou dávkou netrpělivosti. Srdce jí stále uhánělo jako by zrovna uběhla maraton a ruce se jí potily tak, že se bála zvednout sklenku se šampaňským. Nechtěla jej rozlít, ale zároveň se potřebovala napít, aby zahnala sucho v ústech.  
Znova se konečně rozsvítila světla. Freddie zapomněla na šampaňské a přes kukátko se zaměřila na pravou lóži. Najít kudrnatého muže, kterého viděla přicházet bylo těžké, ale nakonec měla štěstí. Nyní se bavil se svým společníkem, kterého držel za ruku. To nebylo neobvyklé, byl rok 2015 a ve Francii bylo možné uzavřít registrované partnerství. Freddie proti tomu nic neměla, i její bratr měl přítele, ale rozrušilo ji, že oba muže poznala.  
Will Graham cosi řekl a Hannibal Lecter se zasmál. Upil šampaňského a chopil se svého kukátka. Místo toho, aby se zaměřil na jeviště, na kterém nyní probíhala výměna kulis, pohlédl přímo na ni. Jako by se otočil po zvuku jejích myšlenek.  
Jakmile zhasla světla, Freddie se rozhodla zmizet.


End file.
